claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellcat
Etymology Unofficial name. "Hellcat" was originally an improvised term used in Claymore forums. Earliest known appearance: the Claymore Animesuki forum, December 2009.AnimeSuki Forum "Hellcat" itself dates from late 16th century Britain, where it was used as a synonym for a witch or sorceress. Characters in the manga describe the entity generically as an "awakened" or non-English equivalent. No proper name used. Sometimes the entity is referred to on reference websites as an "Incarnation/Avatar of Destruction," deriving from the original magazine title of Scene 95, 破壊の化身''Jump SQ'', October 2009, Claymore, Scene 95, p. 467 (Hakai no Keshin). "Incarnation" or "Avatar" not used by characters. Appearance Luciela's awakened feline form simplified. Though there is variation among individual Hellcats, they generally share serrated ears and spinal ridge, claws and a single tail.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 178 Personality Devoid of all consciousness, despite predatory, big cat behavior.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 164 Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type and ability. Unlike other Yoma-like entities, Hellcats cannot regenerate.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 176 Lifespan of half-a-day,Claymore 18, Scene 96, p. 34 unless they can absorb energy from the living. Can be liken to viruses. They fire rods into other hosts to repeat the life-cycle.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 168 History 'Destroyer' When Luciela x Rafaela awakens in a cellar, the abandoned castle bursts apart.Claymore 17, Scene 93, pp. 98–99 Clare's naked body emerges from the mass of Yoma tissue. She gazes up on the sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 93, p. 108 Destroyer forms crown of rods, resembling radiant halo of Apollo.Claymore 17, Scene 94, p. 148 A 180 degree barrage of rods begins as Deneve and Helen reach Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 94, pp. 150–151 'Parasitic rods' The mewing rods awaken into a huge, cat-like form, which attack Clare, Deneve and Helen.Claymore 17, Scene 95, pp. 161–163 The warriors counterattack. When a Hellcat shoots rods into Deneve's arm, the rods prove parasitic—they absorb the life energy of any living thing they touch. Now an infected host, Deneve tears off her arm.Claymore 17, Scene 95, pp. 168–170 When another Hellcat fires a barrage of rods, Clare ricochets the rods back to the source.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 173 Hellcats surround the warriors, bringing back memories of Pieta.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 178 'End of beginning' Deneve, Helen and Clare exhausted, landscape strewn with Hellcat body-parts. Helen thinks engagement is over. But Deneve and Clare know otherwise. Another barrage begins.Claymore 18, Scene 96, pp. 32–37 'Dietrich' 'Sacrifice' Yuma regenerates Cynthia's body. But Yuma senses the approach of the Hellcats.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 182–183 Yuma leaves and decoys the Hellcats away from Cynthia. Yuma tries to fight the Hellcats. But a rod wounds her sword arm. Now cornered, Yuma awaits death.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 185–189 Dietrich suddenly appears. And brings the Abyss Feeders.Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 189 'Surprise rescue' As Hellcats close in, Yuma learns that Dietrich is exiled here for mission failure. Dietrich says Abyss Feeders approximate the power of single-digit warriors.Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 7 'Infernal fight' Dietrich warns Yuma to stay motionless, as Abyss Feeders pass them. Hellcats charge the Feeders and fighting begins. Rods hit the Feeders, but this only removes their appetite restriction to Abyssal Ones.Claymore 19, Scene 102, pp. 11–18 Now the Abyss Feeders gorge on the Hellcats.Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 19 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Abyssal One Category:Destroyer Category:Rod